hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Daly, Our Close Friend
"Andy Daly, Our Close Friend" is the thirteenth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes give some tips on how to get rid of your screeners the right way during Disk Tsk Tsk. Then, TV’s ANDY DALY stops by to open up about moving on from The Daily Show, tell us about his upcoming podcast project, play a character guessing game called “Yours, Mine, or Ours,” and speak on being unable to leave the funny zone as we reach into the Popcorn Gallery. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-guest Segment * (Over the intro song) Hayes's Iron Man costume was a little snug -- "let out the crotch a little bit, this is your job!" * Hayes and Sean are scarred of pirates Guest Segment * This episode will get referred to in the ads of future episodes as the thing that got Earwolf to give Andy Daly his own podcast * Andy feels safe to boast, let go of the image of a regular humble guy who has stumbled into this world of showbiz. A better story that luck or hard work was involved * Did a weekly show on Comedy Central, called the Daly Show. Sean and Hayes thought they could do it everyday, liked the title though. Sean and Hayes were doing this Tony Clifton-esque brash insult comic called Craig Kilborn, that was Hayes sitting on Sean's shoulders * Andy was ready to move on from the weekly Daly Show at exactly the same moment when they were telling him to leave the building! When the ratings collapsed. * Hasn't been a single project in showbiz where the person running it hasn't desperately wanted it to fail. Andy is working on a book based on this principle. Sean won't read it because he can't relate. * Andy has everyone take the names out of the scripts, everything he needs to know about the character comes from what he says. Sean and Hayes make every character called by their actual names, or Sean let's 'em use "Trick Dastardly." Got a real zing! Andy likes "Blanket Jackson" * Andy Serkis played Gandalf. Sean knew something smelled fishy, and they finally dug it up, and it sure does stink. They dug up a kissing fish. * Regarding being scared of improv comedy, aspiring level four UCB members can have their fear centers of their lizard brains surgically lesioned. Low survival rate, but worth it. You burn brightly on stage * Ryan Stiles never turns it off. He can get a full 8 hours of sleep and keep doing those bits we all love. Has a full time prompt guy who is with him 24/7 (when does he sleep?), gives him a location or "in the style of a Western" etc. * Imogene Coca can be real mean between improvs. Might trip someone down the stairs * Long conversation about The Funny Zone (and associated medical procedures) following Joe McGurl's Popcorn Gallery question * Andy says he doesn't want to date himself before recalling a time before we had computers in our pockets (cell phones). Hayes doesn't want to date him either! * Popcorn Gallery uses the same sound drop, but Andy thinks it sounds slightly different * All acting really is, is moving your body Recurring Segments * Disk Tsk Tsk (how to dispose of screeners) ** Don't watch them, drop them in the tub filled with applesauce (need something thick and viscous, can't just be water, screeners are too smart for just water), create decoy screener (pirate bait!)(which may end up being big popular Hollywood movies), load real screener into time capsule and shoot into space ** Hayes and Sean have a great knowledge of cinema: the mise en scène, the chiara scuro, the denoument, the cameras, and the speakers! ** One decoy screener became Silver Linings Playbook ''(threw together this idea, supposed to be a joke. Sean, Hayes, and Jack Nicholson had a meeting of men who share a particular attribute, endowed with a specific, uh gift, blessing. Tough to explain to others, navigate the day-to-day) ** Hayes believes we're not alone in the universe. Look at a book, look at the numbers. When we ''are visited, he wants new civilizations to know we did movies, and we broke them because we're scared of pirates ** Sean and Hayes could disentegrate a screener in a single, medium punch * The Hollywood Handbook "Bravo, Keep it Up Award" - This week, Jennifer Lawrence takes home the prize. What a breath of fresh air in this era we live in with people thinking this anorexic models are real women, so coached, and just spouting off these rehearsed statements. Is anybody a real person anymore!? Oh Yeah. One person is. It's so refreshing to see an actress with big titties rise to this level of fame, usually you're not allowed to be famous if your titties are real big. Haven't been any full bodied actresses, these twigs out there! * Yours, Mine, or Ours - Sean and Hayes name bundles of characters: are they Andy's? Sean and Hayes's? Or did they all do them together? ** Character Bundle 1: Ferdinand the Bull, Charlie Hunnam, Elmo - Andy did the voice of Elmo from '98-2001. Never heard the words Charlie and Hunnam together. Played a lot of bulls. Not his! Answer: They are his characters. Did mo cap for Ferdinand the Bull in the children's book ** Character Bundle 2: Mister Bean, Osmosis Jones, Gandalf - Andy thought they were his. Answer: none of them! Mister Bean was played by Rowan Adkinson. Osmosis Jones was voiced by Eddie Murphy Chris Rock. Gandalf played by Sir Ian McKellen. ** TIME OUT: Scott Anchorman made them issue a formal apology for confusing Eddie Murphy for Chris Rock when discussing who voiced Osmosis Jones. They're both friends of his, why Hayes gets them mixed up. He DOES NOT think all SNL cast members look alike, he really fights against this ** DOUBLE POINTS FINAL ROUND - Character Bundle 3: Ratso Rizzo from Midnight Cowpoke, Frau Farbissina, C.M. Punk - Andy Daly thinks it was al of 'em. Answer: Ours! Correct! The gang cooked these up after one too many appletinis down in Santa B (Santa Barbara) ** Result: The listeners win! * Popcorn Gallery *# Joe McGurl - "Mr. Daily, when you are in the funny zone, are you aware of what you're doing, or is it like Hulking out where you have no memory of what happened after you leave the funny zone?" *#* Insulting. He never leaves the funny zone. Hayes had a procedure. It might be on our phones one day! *# OcterDoctopus - "Andy, you starred as the evil Mayor Brown in the live action animated movie Yogi Bear. How much time did you have to spend in the motion capture suit for them to bring all of your life-like motions onto the screen?" *#* Spent three years in a mo cap suit *# Scoops - "Andy, you are one funny guy. Would you call your head a giggle nut or the laugh melon?" *#* It can be both. Andy recommends trying nuts and melons together for a dessert, though it might not be the first thing you think of! Not meaning all those flavors of ice cream, but that sounds good. Sean likes four different kinds of unique ice creams, some kind of cookie to eat it with, couple of cream pies, a chocolate candy (peanut butter cup), seven layer cake or a tiramisu. Hollywood folks like dessert, just like regular people! * Pro Version - Freja - Sean and Hayes's skype names to see when they log-in and out (they won't talk to you). Freja wins Andy Daly turning her into the character, doing one line with her new voice: "Oh boy! I bought the Pro Version! Now I can take a bath!" Recurring Jokes * Speak on That - Andy is asked to speak on his new character based podcast, the Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project. The perks of level four UCB improv levels (cookies! but not the little schoolboy cookies, day-old bakery or out-of-season holiday). Phones are like little computers in our pocket * Bussin' Up - Character Bundle 3 had the boys all bussin' up, then America followed suit * Too Scary - The only thing more scary than Frankensteins is mummies and improv comedy. * Scoop Troop - An inside peak into the UCB inner workings, removal of the lizard brain's fear center and cookies for fourth level improvisers * Funny Zone - Andy Daly never leaves the funny zone. He wishes that he could, but he can't. * Lauffing - The world is a scary sad place without the ability to Lauff and Lauff and Lauff. That's why Sean doesn't want to force himself or Andy out of the funny zone. * Sean and Hayes's Particular Attribute - Sean, Hayes, and Jack Nicholson had a meeting of men who share a particular attribute, endowed with a specific, uh gift, blessing. Tough to explain to others, navigate the day-to-day Ads *Earwolf Store (Repeat) Episode Photos IMG_2731212.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Andy Daly, Sean Clements IMG_2724sdadsa.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Andy Daly in the studio IMG_2725dfgfgdgdf.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Andy Daly bussin' up in the studio IMG_2719.jpg|Sean and Andy Daly in the studio Andy Daly, Our Close Friend